Lost and found
by Amaya Hime
Summary: I know that was hard for you but, I'm right here in front of you… Gruvia onshot


_She was lying down on the ground as she rested her weight on her hands, she pushed her body up to look clearly at what was happening, her mouth fell open as she kept looking up at the sight before her. Her tears started falling down from her eyes without any second of thought. She didn't believe that this was actually happening. And the shock didn't let her speak._

 _The red blood spread in the air as the guy's body started shaking as he was attacked by the small dragons. The attack was all over his body and caused his body to have so many holes. And he, everyone became so shocked that he didn't expect the attack and just kept staring at him._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Nooooooooo!"_

Her eyes were wide open as she felt her cheeks were already wet. She sniffed in a shock as she hugged the blanket near to her chest. The feelings that hurt inside of her burned her heart and didn't let it rest in peace. The blue haired girl started sobbing really hard as she remembered that night. For what she believed, it was only a vision that showed a death of her beloved one but even though, it does still hurt after all, it feels like hell. Juvia sat up as she felt that her blue bangs started covering her eyes as her tears fell down to her lap.

She put her legs down on the ground and started wiping her face. She raised her head to look around of her to see that she was in her room. But, it wasn't the one in fairy hills. It was the house she shared with Gray. She stood up on her legs and started walking to the door without thinking of anything, her mind was scrambled.

The girl started walking in the house and tears kept pouring her cheeks. She was like a drunken swaying right and left unable to walk straightly since she had just woken up. She finally reached to her destination to be faced by a closed door. She slowly moved her right hand to grab the handle of the door and pulled it down. The wooden door was opened slowly to reveal a bed before of her around 2 meters or though. The water mage started moving her legs slowly to the front and with a very slow motion she raised her face to look at person that was lying down on the bed.

There lied the black haired without a shirt on as usual and a cover that covered only half of him. The sudden sound of the clicking that he heard during his sleep had annoyed him. Gray started to move slowly to the other side of the bed that was facing the wall as he let the water mage face the back of his. The water mage was actually looking at his body's movements and was making sure that he was breathing. She sighed in relief as she lowered her face to look at the ground. Her tears stopped for a second but then started falling down again. She couldn't remove the image of him covered in blood and whatever she is doing, she just can't think of another thing.

Juvia raised her hand and as she rested the back of her hand on her mouth as she started sobbing. She tried to lower her voice a little in order not to wake the guy up that looked that he was sleeping in deep sleeping. The girl turned her body to the other direction and started walking fast.

Juvia ran to her room as she tried not to make any sound in her own in order not to make the man wake up. She was hopeless at that moment. Even when he was still alive breathing, that didn't make her relieved so. She was feeling there was a big hole inside of her heart that hurts her so much. Seeing something she wanted to forget was really making her pained.

She thinks that she has lost the world in that moment.

The girl kept on crying that time in her room but very silently cries as she lost the track of time and the morning came up quickly and she didn't have enough sleep at all. And finally, she had stopped shedding tears but, her eyes were red, swollen and puffy.

Juvia raised her hands and started rubbing her eyes out in order to ease the pain she felt in her eyes. She stood up from the bed walking to where the mirror was. She looked at her face in the mirror to see how red and swollen her eyes were. She felt like crying was a part of hell. Most of people will claim that it relaxes you to cry your heart out but she didn't feel at ease at all and she did end up tired and weary not to mention sleepy. She let out a heavy sigh and turned her body to walk over the closet to change into another outfit.

By the time she goes to take a shower and changes into another outfit, Gray would be already awake. She has to hide seeing a memory like that in her dreams. Because it's not good to bring a bad dream up in such a way but if she can do that, the guy will obviously realize her eyes and will claim that she was crying and she doesn't want to worry him. She doesn't know what to do.

She cleared her mind for the moment as she put the dress over her forearm and started walking to where the door was. She opened it and went outside of the place to where the bathroom.

The girl went into the shower hoping for this warm water to wash away the bad thoughts. She tried to push herself into a way to think that he was still alive sleeping in the other room next to her but she just can't remove the image of the blood covering all over his body.

* * *

The black haired ice mage opened his eyes meeting the white ceiling. He kept staring at it realizing that it was already the morning and he has to wake up already. He yawned and sat up on the bed as he kept staring at his lap. He was really sleepy and tired even when he had slept for like ten hours or though.

He was kinda weary because of yesterday's training. His body had limits too as well and training with Juvia, the strong water mage wasn't an easy thing to do especially when he asks her to come over him with all her might.

Gray let out a long sigh and got off the bed as he started to do some stretches to wake this sleepy body up. He then sighed once again as he went to his closet to grab on something to wear. He has to focus as well in order not to lose his shirt minutes later. He took a shirt and wore it. Then, he moved to where the door and opened it. He looked out of his room to realize that the bathroom's door was opened.

'Juvia… didn't wake up yet, that's pretty strange.' The mage decided to take a shower before the other mage take a one. When he started walking, he found out that the girl's room's door wasn't closed as well and she wasn't inside. He started to feel strange because it was the first time she would end up waking up this early. He glanced at the clock seconds ago to realize that it wasn't past 9 already. He narrowed his eyes and decided to go look for the mage because he was getting really worried about her. 'She might be making the breakfast though… but isn't it so early?'

The mage walked through the house to where the kitchen was. This house he shared with Juvia was small but they were comfortable living here because it gives them peace despite of having these small rooms and one bathroom. When the guy reached his destination, he became disappointed because he didn't find what he was searching for.

"That's strange," the man rubbed the back of his head as he started scanning the place to search for the missing girl. The guy walked to where the couch was to sit down. Before he could sit down, he glanced outside of the window. Gray realized the girl was standing outside the place facing him with her back and raising her head to the sky. He took a deep breath through his nose as he felt that there was something strange going on with her. He started walking to where the house's door was opening it and getting out of the place.

He looked at her from faraway as he started realizing that she wasn't looking at the sky. She had her eyes shut as she was feeling the soft breeze hitting her skin. It wasn't like Juvia doing something like that; she was like begging everything to be fine with her action. She was acting strange though. As he looked closely at her face he realized how pale it was, she had red and black circles under her closed eye. Gray gulped and opened his mouth to call over to her.

"Juvia," the girl opened her eyes slowly meeting the blue sky that was facing her. A voice suddenly entered both of her ears. She knows that voice very well; it was the voice of her beloved one. The one that whatever he does she wouldn't get angry or sad at him, the person that she loved with pure heart and didn't ask for anything in back.

The girl turned her had slowly to where the voice came from as she saw the black haired guy standing over there looking at her as he buried his hands deep in his pockets. Despite being worried at her, he didn't look like one at all. He looked like the cold hearted mage as always. Juvia forced a smile on her lips as she looked at her beloved one.

"Gray-sama…" her voice was so low that actually didn't come out. It felt like whispering.

The mage didn't flinch or move a finger in his place. He was trying to figure what was going on with her but he didn't get it. Even though calling his name was the first thing she calls every morning, it was feeling weird.

The girl kept on her smile as she walked to where he stood standing in front of him. "Juvia guesses you are hungry, she will make the breakfast now." She said with the same low voice she had and started walking slowly passing by him and going back to their shared house. There was something wrong with this girl for sure. He didn't know or even guess what that thing was. He can't just do it.

Gray, the ice mage turned his body to look at her. He followed her with his eyes as she disappeared in the house. He sighed and then started to walk after her. Being with a girl who was smiling all over the day and admires him for whatever he does is amazing and he liked it but now, she doesn't even smile. Even when she smiled earlier, it was a forced smile and he doesn't know what to do.

Humming a song, he heard her every morning humming several songs that he didn't guess what they were but enjoyed her sweet voice singing as well. Some days, he wakes up on her sweet voice as she prepares the breakfast and without her realization, he hides behind a pillar and keeps listening to her, admiring it.

"Juvia," the man called over the woman's name as he stood patiently in front of the counter of the kitchen. She moved her head slowly to look at him to see his dark cold eyes staring at her. She forced a smile on her pink lips and waited for him to talk. "I don't hear you singing today." He waited to see her reaction that was completely strange and for the first time he sees.

"Eh?" she was shocked and this shock was mixed with some feelings of sadness and loving as well. She was so surprised to hear him says something like that because every time she sang in, she made sure that he was still asleep so why would he know that she is doing that.

"Every morning, you start singing with… sweet voice. But, today you didn't." the girl kept looking at him and that took her a whole minute to understand what he meant and then, she put a smile on her lips as she squeezed her eyes close.

"So, you like Juvia's singing?" the girl stated as she tried to put a fake giggle.

"I didn't say that!"

"Juvia will sing for you then." She stated slowly as she kept looking at the vegetables she was chopping as well. She took a deep breath through her mouth and started to sing.

I've been living with shadows overhead,

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,

I've been lonely for so long,

Trapped in the past, I just can't seem… to move… on.

Her voice started to shake and that caught the black haired guy's attention. He moved his head to look at the girl who had her whole body shaken and started to look at her with worried eyes. He started to walk closer to the counter and looked at her to shot his eyes wide. One tear escaped her beautiful blue eyes to fall down to her cheek.

"J-Juvia, what's wrong?!"

Juvia didn't answer as she kept sobbing and her sobbing got harder. She was really sad and can't put in a smile more than she was already doing. She let go of the knife and raised both of her arms to bury her face in, she started to cry very hard.

"Juvia,"

Seeing her like that was his first time to do. The girl that loved him with all she got and followed him wherever he goes and if he ever scolded her, she would smile and wouldn't care. The girl that was laughing with him around and cries while he wasn't around, she is crying right before of him and he doesn't know what to do with her.

Gray raised his left arm slowly and grabbed her right one with confident. He pulled her arm away from her face and looked at her closed teary eyes with worried eyes.

"Juvia, look at me." He demanded and she opened her wet eyes slowly to land it on him. "Tell me, tell me what's wrong with you?" he stated softly and her cries turned into soft whimpers.

"J-Juvia is… Juvia is…" she couldn't even say it. She can't say that she dreamt about his death and he is right here grabbing her arm.

"Calm down, I'll listen to whatever you say." It was like he was reading her mind and knowing what she was thinking of. She took a deep breath through her nose while looking at the counter; she moved her eyes to land it on him. She gritted her teeth and decided to talk.

"J-Juvia had a b-bad d-dream…"

"Dream?"

She nodded her head slowly as she rested her both hands on the counter as she looked at it. She opened her mouth once again to talk.

"T-This d-dream was about t-that day I… I lost you!" she squeezed her eyes shut as her eyes spit out more tears preventing her from thinking straight. Gray didn't react at what she said because he was trying about what day she meant but then he immediately remembered that she was talking about when the dragons came out of the gate. He lowered his head to look down at her hands and saw that she was clenching them into fists. She looked really awful since the morning because of a dream and he didn't like it. She was suffering up until now and he couldn't help her. She was trying really hard to deal with him but she couldn't and it was all because of that dream.

The man sighed slowly and decided to take a move. He stretched her hands out and grabbed her hands that were trying so hard to curl in hard fists. Juvia snapped out of what she was thinking and opened her eyes quickly to look at him to realize that he was touching her hands softly.

"Gray-sama…"

"I know that was hard for you but," he paused as he moved his eyes to look at her swollen red eyes. "I'm right here in front of you…"

"Gray-sama!" she cried again but then stretched her arms to wrap it around of his neck and he didn't push her away. He smiled and patted her back.

"I'll live as long as you're here with me."

He whispered the last part and didn't care whether she heard him or not.

And then, the day went like any other day and Juvia's smile shined more than usual and it was because that she was comforted by her beloved Gray-sama who told her that he was right here and didn't die and that what Juvia cared of that she is going to love Gray more and more and she has to live her life to the fullest and won't think of what happened and ended.

It was Juvia for you.


End file.
